Percy
Percy *'Number': 6 *'Class': GWR Avonside 0-4-0ST *'Designer': Avonside Engine Company *'Builder': Avonside Engine Company *'Configuration': 0-4-0ST *'Built': Around 1900 *'Arrived on Sodor': Sometime between 1925 and 1935 Percy is a cheeky green saddletank engine who was brought to Sodor to help run the railway during the big engines' strike. His favourite job is to deliver the Mail Train. He works on Thomas' Branch Line as a goods engine. Bio Percy was most likely built by Avonside sometime around the 1900's and had gone through a subsequent rebuild in the years preceding his second-hand sale to the North Western Railway. He is said to have been found wearing Hunslet parts, according to workers at Crovan's Gate. When Gordon, James and Henry went on strike in protest of the extra work they had to do since Thomas left to run his branch line, the Fat Controller decided that the railway needed another tank engine. Going to the engine workshop, the Fat Controller saw a green saddletank and when the engine confirmed he was willing to work hard, the Fat Controller bought him and named him Percy. Bringing him back to Sodor, Percy was charged with running the branch line while Thomas ran the Main Line with Edward and was allowed to stay after the big engines surrendered and returned to work. At first, Percy liked to annoy the big engines. Percy was later waiting at Tidmouth, but forgot to whistle to the signalman, and thus was startled when Gordon came running towards him with the express. Gordon managed to stop in time, but Percy was so frightened, he ran away and ended up stuck in a sandbank. He was rescued by Gordon and took up the duty of station pilot at Tidmouth. Percy was still a cheeky engine and often liked to play jokes on Gordon and James, but one day the other engines got their revenge when Percy failed to recognise a "backing signal". After this, Percy was subject to bullying from the big engines until Duck arrived and helped Percy to put the big engines in their place, although Percy still received a reprimand from the Fat Controller for it. With Duck's arrival, Percy was sent to Thomas' Branch Line to help build Knapford Harbour and has stayed there ever since as a goods engine. In Tale of the Brave, Thomas tells Percy about some mysterious footprints that he saw at the China Clay Pits. Percy convinces himself that it must be footprints of a monster that is roaming Sodor. Continuing to be anxious for a few days, he causes lots of confusion and delay such as: mistakenly referring to Gator, the new engine as the monster, failing to delivery his mail on-time and running off before The Fat Controller finished talking to him. After talking with his new friend Gator, he understands what being brave is like and later uses this courage to save James from a huge landslide. He later learns that the monster was really a dinosaur a long, long time ago, which had now become a fossil. He also understood that the footprints Thomas saw, were also only fossils left from the dinosaur. Percy later says goodbye to Gator, who has to return to the mainland, but the two friends are certain they will meet again someday. In the eighteenth season, Percy was starting to miss Gator & tries to forget him by working hard & not think about him. When he had to deliver trucks full of precious sculptures and paintings for a special exhibition, he didn't stop to be coupled & the Troublesome Trucks rolling to the Old Mine. He thinks about Gator and his advice of how to be brave. Percy goes into the mine and rescues the trucks. Percy reunited with Gator on Christmas. In the nineteenth season, he was to take the Mayor of Sodor to the Search and Rescue Centre to present a new alarm bell to celebrate their one thousandth rescue. Diesel overheard Percy talking about it at the Docks and he played a trick on him, sending Percy to the Old Quarry which resulted him ending up on a badly flooded railway line and after Diesel unsuccessfully attempted to pull him out of the flood, he too also ended up getting stuck in the water after it badly damaged his generator. The rescue of Diesel and Percy marked the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre Crew's one thousand and first rescue. Persona Writing in The Thomas the Tank Engine Man, Brian Sibley described Percy as "one of the most engaging engines in the shed, with his slightly roly-poly appearance and a look of wide-eyed innocence". As the television series has progressed, Percy has been dumbed-down in order to teach viewers difficult words: he would say "dingy-fried" where anyone else would say "dignified". He is also shown to make silly mistakes, but then fix them upon realising what he has done before further damage is caused. Percy is incredibly accident-prone and holds the dubious record of the most accidents in one season - five, in the second season - crashing into some buffers, falling into the sea, being pushed onto a brakevan, colliding with a cart, and being hit by a falling crate of treacle. So far, his silliest accident yet was in the sixth season, when he slipped on oily rails, crashed through the chocolate factory and emerged covered in chocolate. Despite this, he always tries to do his best, learn from his mistakes and get his jobs done, a loyalty which Sir Topham Hatt has praised him for on several occasions. Although their friendship has been turbulent at times, Thomas is generally portrayed as Percy's best friend. Since the second season, Percy has had a small rivalry with Harold, stemming from their race. However, they are always willing to help each other when in trouble. He also had held a grudge from the big engines about their tricking him into misinterpreting a signal, but silenced this with some help from Duck. This shows that, when nonsense goes too far, Percy will not stand for it and seek help to settle the matter for good, even if he faces a reprimanding from Sir Topham Hatt for it. Basis Percy is primarily based on a GWR Avonside 0-4-0ST with the body of a GWR 1340 Trojan, the bunker of a GWR 1361 class locomotive, Hunslet underframes and valve gear, a smokebox protruding from his saddletank, external cylinders and motion, and sandboxes underneath the tanks on his footplate. Modifications made to Percy's shape include the angled smokebox supports and the cab being cut down slightly from the back for the bunker. A similar looking engine painted red, lived with Percy at the Workshop where he used to live before arriving on Sodor, in the My Thomas Story Library book, The Fat Controller. Livery Percy is painted NWR green with NWR red-and-yellow lining and a "6" painted on his bunker sides in yellow with red lining. In the Railway Series, he carries two builder's plates, one on either side of his cab. Green Caterpillar The Reverend W. Awdry and C. Reginald Dalby did not get along very well. Awdry considered Dalby's drawings "toy-like"; this relationship was worsened by the creation of Percy, who was depicted as an Avonside 0-4-0ST/GWR 1340 Trojan with a bunker. When Percy the Small Engine was published, Awdry wrote to Dalby, criticising his illustrations and claiming Percy resembled "a green caterpillar with red stripes". This was too much for Dalby and he promptly resigned. However, the insult was not forgotten: Thomas called Percy "a green caterpillar with red stripes" in Tramway Engines as well as the televised episode Woolly Bear. Arrival It is debated as to what year Percy arrived. The Island of Sodor: Its People, History and Railways states that Percy was made the station pilot at Tidmouth in 1949, somewhat implying that he arrived on Sodor in that year. However, Henry is said to have been rebuilt in 1935 and Percy makes several appearances in the presence of the pre-rebuild Henry, suggesting that either Henry was rebuilt later on or that Percy arrived before 1935. A post on SiF states that Christopher Awdry affirmed the arrival date in The Island of Sodor: Its People, History and Railways to be incorrect and that Percy came to Sodor before 1935. Appearances Voice Actors * Michael Angelis (Thomas and the Magic Railroad; original workprints only) * Linda Ballantyne (Thomas and the Magic Railroad) * Keith Wickham (UK; Hero of the Rails - Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure) * Nigel Pilkington (UK; nineteenth season onwards) * Martin Sherman (US; Hero of the Rails - eighteenth season) * Christopher Ragland (US; nineteenth season onwards) * Chisato Nakajima (Japan; first-eighth seasons) * Chie Kōjiro (Japan; Calling All Engines! onwards) * Anders Sundstedt (Norway; Hero of the Rails - seventeenth season, excluding King of the Railway) * Erik Skjøld (Norway; King of the Railway onwards, excluding the seventeenth season) * Tony Marot (France and French speaking Canada; eighth season onwards) * Mattia Nissolino (Italy) * Eduardo Garza (Latin America; Thomas and the Magic Railroad; TV Version) * Javier Olguín (Latin America; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Robin Brosch (Germany) * Grzegorz Drojewski (Poland) * Jarosław Domin (Poland; Samson at Your Service only) * Reinder van der Naalt (The Netherlands) * Yehonatan Magon (Israel) * Troells Toya (Denmark) * Bruno Marçal (Brazil; Hero of the Rails onwards) * María Rubio (Spain) * Taisto Oksanen (Finland) Trivia * One of Percy's models is currently on display in Japan at the Hara Model Railway Museum (previously on display at Nitrogen Studios). * Percy's large scale model used for the spin-off series, The Pack, is currently on display in Japan at Thomas Land. * One of Percy's face masks is now in the possession of SiF user Brj38. * In Jack and the Sodor Construction Co., Percy's dome is green and the steps up to his footplate are red. * According to Abi Grant on her website, Percy is her favourite character. He is also Mark Moraghan's favourite character. * Percy's whistle sound is actually Edward's in higher pitched. * In the fifth season, Percy's lamp kept appearing and disappearing. * Percy is the first character other than Thomas to be the main character in a special. * Percy went through several changes in the television series: ** Thomas and the Magic Railroad: *** He gained a permanent lamp. *** A stand underneath his smokebox. ** Season 6: *** His cab was blacked out (except for cab shots filmed on a larger model). ** Hero of the Rails: *** His cab became open again. *** The counterweights on his wheels vanished. ** Season 19: *** His side rods become silver. Quotes :"Do you know what?" asked Percy. :"What?" grunted Gordon. :"Do you know what?" :"Silly," said Gordon crossly, "Of course I don't know what, if you don't tell me what 'what' is." - A conversation between Percy and Gordon, "Percy the Small Engine" :"Nobody listens to me now! They think I'm a silly little engine, and order me about. I'll show them." - Percy, "Percy the Small Engine" :"Wheeeeeeeeeeesh!" Percy gave his ghostly whistle. "Don't be frightened, Thomas," he laughed, "it's only me!" :"Your ugly fizz is enough to frighten anyone," said Thomas crossly. "You're like..." :"Ugly indeed! I'm..." :"A green caterpillar with red stripes," continued Thomas firmly. "You crawl like one too." :"I don't." :"Who's been late every afternoon this week?" :"It's the hay." :"I can't help that," said Thomas. "Time's time, and the Fat Controller relies on me to keep it. I can't if you crawl in the hay 'till all hours." - An argument between Percy and Thomas, "Tramway Engines" :"Harold told me you were a ..... uh wizard. He says he could beat you at some things but not at being a submarine. I don't know what you two get up to sometimes but I do know you are a really useful engine." - Sir Topham Hatt, after Percy took a swim in "Percy's Promise" :"I can't see any," said Percy. "Where are they?" :"Any what?" said Gordon. :"Ideas above the station - the sky is empty." :"Like your smokebox, Percy!" laughed James. - A brief example of Percy's curiosity, "A Better View for Gordon", fifth season Merchandise * ERTL (normal, Gold Rail, and metallic; discontinued) * Wooden Railway (several versions) * Take Along (normal, metallic, and lights and sounds; discontinued) * Take-n-Play (normal, pull back, talking, push 'n' puff, and glow racers) * My First Thomas (normal and talking) * Motor Road and Rail (normal, talking, and chocolate-covered; discontinued outside Asia) * TrackMaster (normal, talking, greatest moments, and RC) * Hornby * Bachmann (HO and large scale) * Lionel * Märklin * Tomix * Tomica * Woody Capsule Series * Trading Cards * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * Thomas Engine Collection Series (discontinued) * Mini Die Cast Collection (normal and with Santa hat; discontinued) * Departing Now (discontinued) * Thomas Town (discontinued) * Capsule Collection * Wind-up * Pocket Fantasy (discontinued) * Brio (discontinued) * Pez * LEGO Duplo (discontinued) * Mega Bloks (discontinued) * Meccano (discontinued) * Around Town with Thomas * Discover Junction * Diablock (large and mini) * Nakayoshi * Boss (normal and pullback; discontinued) * New Block * Collectible Railway * Motorized Railway * Push Along * Aquadraw * Pullback Racers * Padlock and Key * Micro Rubber Engines * Pull 'n' Spin * Pico Pico * Interactive Learning Railway * Minis (classic, metallic, spooky, dino, advent calendar, warriors, twist-n-turn stunt set, DC super friends and racers) * Bath Toys * Choro-Q * Switch-On Keychains (normal and chocolate covered) * MV Sports (in figure of 8 set; discontinued) * Pre-Cut Model Engine Books (with Clarabel; discontinued; re-released separately; re-discontinued) * Big Buddy (discontinued) * Rail Rollers Gallery File:PercyMkI.jpg|Awdry's model of Percy File:PercyRunsAwayRS3.png|Percy and the Awdry family File:PercyandHaroldRS6.PNG File:PercyTakesThePlungeRS5.PNG|Percy as drawn by John T. Kenney File:GhostTrainRS4.png|Percy covered in lime in the Railway Series File:WoollyBearRS6.png|Percy covered in hay File:DripTankRS6.png File:TroubleintheShed4.png|Percy at the workshops in the first season File:PercyRunsAway50.png|Percy stuck in a sandbank File:PercyRunsAway26.png|Percy's whistle File:PercyandtheSignal49.png|Percy's wheels File:PercyandHarold23.png|Percy in the second season File:GhostTrain.jpg|Percy covered in lime in the television series File:AScarfforPercy17.png|Percy with a scarf File:AScarfforPercy9.png|Percy covered in jam in the third season File:Percy'sPromise43.png|Percy in the third season File:Percy'sPromise31.png|Percy stuck in a flood File:ThomasandtheU.K.Trip8.png|Percy with Gordon in Thomas and the U.K. Trip File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter67.png|Percy in the fourth season File:SpecialAttraction61.png File:PutUponPercy72.png|Percy in the fifth season File:MakeSomeoneHappy39.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad557.png|Percy in Thomas and the Magic Railroad File:PercyandtheHauntedMine26.png|Percy in the sixth season File:Percy'sChocolateCrunch48.png|Percy covered in chocolate File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse30.png|Percy in the seventh season File:ThreeCheersforThomas15.png File:Percy'sBigMistake19.png|Percy in the eighth season File:PercyandtheMagicCarpet46.png File:CallingAllEngines!25.png|Percy in Calling All Engines! File:CallingAllEngines!294.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting12.png|Percy in the ninth season File:EmilyKnowsBest62.png File:PercyandtheFunfair55.png|Percy in the tenth season File:EdwardStrikesOut17.png File:Percy'sScaryTale66.png|Percy in Jack and the Sodor Construction Company File:DirtyWork(Season11)19.png|Percy in the eleventh season File:PercyandtheLeftLuggage42.png File:TheGreatDiscovery333.png|Percy in The Great Discovery File:TheGreatDiscovery190.png File:HeaveHoThomas!7.png|Percy with a CGI face File:BestFriends15.png File:HeroOfTheRails267.png|Percy in full CGI File:PlayTime7.png|Percy in the thirteenth season File:Percy'sParcel1.png File:MistyIslandRescue352.png|Percy in Misty Island Rescue File:MistyIslandRescue417.png File:PingyPongyPickUp22.png|Percy in the fourteenth season File:BeingPercy17.png File:DayoftheDiesels62.png|Percy in Day of the Diesels File:DayoftheDiesels106.png File:Percy'sNewFriends90.png|Percy in the fifteenth season File:Up,UpandAway!1.png|Percy and Thomas File:PercytheSnowman57.png File:BlueMountainMystery211.png|Percy in Blue Mountain Mystery File:PercyandtheCalliope8.png|Percy in the sixteenth season File:PercyandtheCalliope48.png File:ThomasandtheSoundsofSodor3.png|Percy's whistle in CGI File:KingoftheRailway208.png|Percy in King of the Railway File:KingoftheRailway306.png File:SteamieStafford42.png|Percy in the seventeenth season File:CalmDownCaitlin46.png File:Percy'sLuckyDay107.png File:TaleOfTheBrave204.png|Percy in Tale of the Brave File:TaleOfTheBrave688.png|Percy with Gator File:MissingGator30.png|Percy in the eighteenth season File:MarionandthePipe8.png File:Who'sGeoffrey45.png|Percy in the nineteenth season File:WildWaterRescue26.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure98.png|Percy in Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure File:BubblingBoilers167.png File:Who'sThatEnginePercy3.png|Percy's wheels in CGI File:Who'sThatEnginePercy6.png|Percy's number six File:Who'sThatEnginePercy7.png File:Percywithnameboard.png|Percy with a nameboard File:Percy'sseasononenameboard.PNG File:Percy'sNamecardTracksideTunes1.png|One of Percy's Trackside Tunes Namecards from Rusty and the Boulder File:Percy'sNamecardTracksideTunes2.png|From Put Upon Percy File:Percy'sNamecardTracksideTunes3.png|From Happy Ever After File:Percy'sNamecardTracksideTunes4.png|From Horrid Lorry File:Season1PercyPromo.jpg|Season 1 promo File:Season1PercyPromo2.jpeg File:PercywithMilkTankers.PNG File:Percy'sModelSpecification.PNG|Percy's model specification File:JamesandPercyPromo.png|James and Percy File:JamesandPercyBehindTheScenes.png File:ThomasandPercySeries6Models.jpg File:Percy'sFacemask.jpg|One of Percy's face masks File:Percypromo.jpg|Promotional photo of Percy File:ThomasandPercypromo2.jpg File:CallingAllEngines82.jpg|Calling All Engines! promo File:Thomas,PercyandJamesatGordon'sHill.jpg File:CallingAllEngines126.jpg File:ThomasandPercyPromoPic.jpg File:Percy,ThomasandJamesWinterPromo.jpg File:Thomas,PercyandCrankyPromo.jpg|Percy, Thomas and Cranky File:BestFriends.PNG File:PercyandThomasCGIpromo.png File:CGIPercy.PNG File:PercyCGIpromo.png File:PercyCGIPromo2.png File:PercyCGIPromo4.jpg File:PercyatBrendamDockspromo.png File:Head-OnPercyPromo.png|Head-on CGI promo of Percy File:PercySeason13promo.png File:ThomasandPercyCGIPromo2.jpg File:ThomasAndPercyPromo2.jpg File:ThomasandPercyonMilkshake.png|Thomas and Percy on Milkshake! File:Thomas&FriendsCGIArcPromo.jpg File:Thomas,PercyandJamesCGIpromo.jpg File:Thomas,PercyandJamesCGIpromo.png File:James,ThomasandPercyCGIpromo.png File:James,ThomasandPercyCGIpromo2.png File:James,ThomasandPercyCGIpromo3.jpeg File:James,ThomasandPercyCGIpromo4.png File:James,ThomasandPercypromo.png File:ThomasAndPercyPromo.jpg File:PercyandJamesCGIpromo.png File:PercyandThomaspromo.png File:James,ThomasandPercyAutumnCGIpromo.png File:James,PercyandThomasPromo.png File:Percy,JamesandThomasWinterpromo.png File:Percy,ThomasandSantaClauspromo.png File:James,ThomasandPercyCGIposter.png File:Percy,ThomasandSirTophamHattChristmaspromo.png File:Percychristmaspromo.png.jpg File:Thomas,PercyandJamesatTidmouthTunnelpromo.png File:Percy,ThomasandSirTophamHattattheSodorSteamworkspromo.png|Percy, Thomas and Sir Topham Hatt File:HerooftheRailspromo2.jpg File:Percy&GordonPromo.jpg|Percy and Gordon promo File:PercyandHiroPromo.jpg|Percy and Hiro promo File:JamesandPercyCGIpromo.png|James and Percy and promo File:PercyatKnapfordpromo.png|CGI promo of Percy at Knapford File:PercyKnapfordPromo.PNG File:PercyatBrendamDocksPromo.jpg File:Percy,JamesandThomasPromoPoster.png File:BestFriends.png File:James,PercyandThomasHalloweenpromo.png File:TimothyThomasPercyGatorDrawingPromo.jpg|Timothy, Thomas, Percy and Gator promo File:Percyinlearningsegment.png|Percy in a Learning Segment File:LearningSegments-WireframeRenderingsThomasandPercy.png|The wireframe rendering of Percy for the learning segments File:TheGreatFestivalAdventure15.jpg|Percy in The Great Festival Adventure File:TroubleontheTracks(PCGame)54.jpg|Percy with the Fat Controller in Trouble on the Tracks File:FlynnSavestheDay1.png|Percy as drawn by Richard Courtney File:Gordon'sNewView1.png File:PercyIllustratedbyElizabethYune.jpg|Percy illustrated by Elizabeth Yune File:MyFirstThomasPercyIllustration.png|Percy illustrated in the My First Thomas book style File:PercyFrontModel.png File:1980sPercyArtwork.jpg File:1986PercyArtwork.jpg|1986 artwork File:TheEscape1.png|Percy in a magazine story File:PostEarlyForChristmas1.png|Percy in an annual story File:Percyreal1.jpg|An Avonside 0-4-0ST dressed up as Percy File:Percyreal3.jpg File:TheTrainShedPark5.jpg|Percy at The Train Shed park File:PercyDraytonManor.jpg|Drayton Manor Percy File:PercyCGIDraytonManor.jpg|Drayton Manor CGI Percy Percy'sArrivalDayoutWithThomas2014.jpg|Percy's Arrival at Strasburg Railroad File:USADOWTPercy1.jpg|Day Out with Thomas Percy in the United States of America File:DayOutWithPercy.jpg PercyEdavilleRailroad.jpg|Percy at Edaville Railroad StrasburgRailroadThomasandPercy.jpg File:DayOutWithThomas&Percy.jpg|Percy and Thomas File:OigawaRailwayPercyReplica.png|Oigawa Railway Percy File:PercyRideAtChristmas.jpg|Drayton Manor Percy covered in Christmas lights File:PercyDraytonManor2.jpg File:KnapfordDraytonManor.jpg|Percy and sleeping James File:ThomasLandJapanPercy.jpg|Percy monument at Thomas Land File:ThomasLandJapanPercyJackFrost.jpg|Percy from Jack Frost in Thomas Land File:JackFrostEventatTaipe_MuseumofTransportforChildren.jpg|Recreation of Jack Frost at the Taipei Museum of Transport for Children File:ThomasLand(Japan).jpg|The events of Percy's Chocolate Crunch recreated for Thomas Land File:ThomasLandJapanPercy'sChocolateCrunch.jpeg|Percy from Percy's Chocolate Crunch at Thomas Land Japan File:ThomasLandJapanPercy'sChocolateCrunch2.jpeg File:PercyRideThomasLandJapan.jpg File:ChristmasPercyMonumentThomasLandJapan.jpg|Percy's Monument on Christmas in Thomas Land Japan File:Edward&PercyModelsHaraRailway.jpg|Percy and Edward's Models at Hara Model Railway Museum File:Thomas&FriendsModelsHaraRailway.jpg File:2015SantaClausParadeThomasFloat.JPG File:ThomasPercyAndTheDragonThomasEvent2002Japan.jpeg|Percy from Thomas, Percy and the Dragon at the 2002 Thomas Event File:ThomasTownPercy'sLargeScaleModelFromThePack.jpg|Percy's large scale model in Thomas Town File:HaraModelRailwayMuseumPercyandThomas.jpg File:PercyPullingHenriettaHaraModelRailwayMuseum.jpg File:ThomasandPercyHaraModelRailwayMuseum.jpg File:ThomasandPercyHaraModelRailwayMuseum2.jpg PercyHaraModelRailwayMuseum.jpg File:ThomasPercyandJamesmodels.jpg File:UntenThomasDeluxeSet8.PNG|Percy in Unten Thomas Deluxe Set Merchandise Gallery File:ERTLPercy.jpg|ERTL File:ERTLPercyOriginalPackagingFirstVersion.jpg|ERTL original File:ERTLPercyOriginalPackagingSecondVersion.jpg File:ERTLPercyAnnieAndClarabel3pack.jpg|ERTL 3-pack with Annie and Clarabel File:ERTLmetallicPercy.gif|ERTL Metallic File:ERTLGoldRailPercy.jpg|Gold Rail File:ERTLWindUpPercy.jpg|ERTL Wind-up File:ERTLminaturePercymouldedface.JPG|ERTL Miniature File:ERTLPercyTheSmallEngineBatteryOperatedPlayset.jpg|ERTL Battery Operated Set File:1992Percy.jpg|1992 Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayPercy.jpg|2002 Wooden Railway prototype File:WoodenPercy.jpg|2002 Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailway2013Percy.jpg|2013 Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayPercyExpressPack.gif|Original Battery Powered Percy (Percy Express Pack) File:WoodenRailwaybatterypoweredPercy.jpg|Wooden Railway 2002 Prototype Battery Powered Percy File:WoodenRailwayLightsandSoundsPercy.jpg|Lights and Sounds Wooden Railway Percy File:TalkingWoodenRailwaySeriesPercy.jpg|Talking Wooden Railway Series Percy File:WoodenRailwaySilverPercy.jpg|Wooden Railway 60th Anniversary Silver Percy File:WoodenRailwayMetallicPercy.jpg|Wooden Railway 60th Anniversary Metallic Percy File:WoodenRailwayAdventuresofPercy.jpg|Wooden Railway Adventures of Percy File:WoodenRailwayHardatWorkPercywithMailTruck.PNG|Wooden Railway Hard at work Percy with Mail Truck File:WoodenSnowCoveredPercy.jpg|Snow Covered Percy File:WoodenRailwayPercyandChristmasCar.jpg|Wooden Railway Christmas Percy with Gift Car File:WoodenRailwayRollandWhistlePercy.png|Wooden Railway Roll and Whistle Percy File:WoodenRailwayLetterstoSantaMulti-pack.PNG|Wooden Railway Letters to Santa Percy File:WoodenRailwayPercy'sMusicalRide.jpg|Wooden Railway Percy's Musical Ride File:PercyMuddyWoodenRailway.JPG|Wooden Railway Muddy Percy File:WoodenRailwayPercyAndTheChocolateBunnyCar.jpg|Wooden Railway Percy and the Chocolate Bunny Car File:WoodenRailwayReadySetRace!Percy.png|Ready Set Race! Percy File:WoodenRailwayReadySetRace!PercyPrototype.png|Ready Set Race! Percy Prototype File:WoodenRailwayEarlyEngineersPercy.jpg|Wooden Railway Early Engineers Percy File:PlungeWRSet.PNG|Percy Takes the Plunge Wooden Railway Set File:PercyandClarabel.jpeg|Wooden Railway Percy (with Clarabel) File:BrioPercy.jpg|Brio File:Take-n-PlayPercy.jpg|Take-n-Play File:Take-n-Play2013Percy.png|2013 Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayPercy2014.png|2014 Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayTalkingPercy.jpg|Prototype Talking Percy File:Take-n-PlayTalkingPercy.png|Take-n-Play Talking Percy File:Take-n-PlayPrototype2015TalkingPercy.jpg|Prototype 2015 Talking Percy File:Take-n-Play2015TalkingPercy.jpg|2015 Talking Percy File:Take-n-PlayThomasandPercyHardatWork.jpg|Take-n-Play Thomas and Percy Hard at Work File:Take-n-PlayPush-n-PuffPercy.jpeg|Push-n-Puff Percy File:Take-n-PlayGlowRacersPercy.jpg|Take-n-Play Glow Racers Percy File:Take-n-PlayPull'nZoom!Percy.jpg|Take-n-play Pull 'n' Zoom Percy File:Take-n-PlayPercy'sFossilDig.png|Take-n-Play Percy's Fossil Dig File:Take-n-PlayPercy'sSweetSpecial.png|Take-n-play Percy's Sweet Special File:Take-AlongPercy.jpg|Take Along File:Take-AlongMetallicPercy.jpg|Take Along Metallic File:TakeAlongLightsAndSoundsPercy.jpg|Lights and Sounds Take Along File:Take-AlongPercyandtheHolidayCars.jpg|Take Along Percy and Holiday Cars File:Take-AlongPercyandBirthdayCars.jpg|Take Along Percy and Birthday Cars File:Take-AlongPercyandEngineWashCar.png|Take Along Percy and Engine Wash Car File:CollectibleRailwayPercy.jpg|Collectible Railway File:BachmannprototypePercy.jpg|Prototype Bachmann File:BachmannPercy.jpg|Bachmann HO scale File:BachmannLargeScalePercy.jpg|Bachmann large scale File:BachmannLargeScalePercyandtheTroublesomeTrucksSet.jpg File:HornbyPercyPrototype.jpg|Prototype Hornby File:PercyHornby.jpg|Hornby File:MarklinPercy.jpg|Märklin File:LionelPercy.jpg|Lionel File:LionelPercyLionChiefSet.jpg|LionChief Percy Set File:TomixPercy.jpg|Tomix File:TOMYPercy.jpg|Motor Road and Rail File:TOMYPercyOriginal.jpg|TOMY (Original) File:TOMYPercyJapanese.jpg|TOMY (Japanese) File:TOMYTrainsPercyAndTroublesomeTrucks.jpg|TOMY Trains with Troublesome Trucks File:TOMYTrackMasterPercyChocolateCovered2007.jpg|TrackMaster Percy's Chocolate Crunch File:PlarailPercyKeihanSeries10000.jpg|TOMY Percy Keihan Series 10000 File:PlarailTalkingPercy.jpg|Plarail Talking Percy with Mail coach and slate truck File:PlarailPercyAndCircusWagons.jpg|Plarail Percy and Circus Wagons File:PlarailPercyandDinosaurWagons.jpg|Plarail Percy and Dinosaur Wagons File:PlarailChocolatePercy.jpg|Chocolate Percy File:PlarailRingingPercyinTekoro.jpg|Plarail Ringing Percy File:TrackMasterPercy.jpg|TrackMaster File:TrackMasterPercyWithBlueBrakevan.jpg File:TrackMasterPercyWithRedBrakevan.jpg File:2014TrackMasterPercy.JPG|2014 TrackMaster File:PrototypeTrackMasterTalkingPercy2015.jpg|Talking TrackMaster File:TrackMasterPercy'sChocolateCrunch.jpg|TrackMaster Percy's Chocolate Crunch File:TrackMasterTalkingPercy.jpg|TrackMaster Talking Percy with truck File:TrackMasterLight-UpPercy.jpg|TrackMaster Light Up Percy File:TrackMasterGlowintheDarkGhostlyPercy.jpg|TrackMaster Ghostly Percy File:TrackMasterPercyandtheSearchCars.png|TrackMaster Dirty Percy and the Search Cars File:TrackMasterRCPercy.jpg|TrackMaster RC Percy with van and brakevan File:TrackMaster2012RCPercy.jpg|TrackMaster 2012 RC Percy with yellow truck File:TrackMasterRevolutionRCPercy.png|TrackMaster Revolution RC Percy File:2015TrackMasterPercy'sChocolateCrunch.jpg|TrackMaster 2014 Percy's Chocolate Crunch File:TrackmasterRealSteamPercy.jpg|TrackMaster Real Steam Percy File:TOMYPullbackPercy.jpg|TOMY Pullbacks File:Wind-upPercy.jpg|Wind-up File:Wind-upSurprisedPercy.JPG|Wind-up surprised Percy File:CapsulePlarailTiredOutPercy.jpg|Wind-up tired out Percy File:WindUpKOTRPercy.png|Wind-up King of the Railway File:Wind-upClearMetallicPercy.jpg|Wind-up clear metallic File:Wind-upClearMetallicSurprisedPercy.jpg|Wind-up clear metallic surprised File:Wind-upMetallicPercy.jpg|Metallic Wind-up File:WindUpMettalicShockedPercy.jpg|Metallic shocked Wind-up File:Wind-upPartyPercy.jpg|Wind-up Party File:Wind-upGoldPercy.jpg|Gold Wind-up File:WInd-upSilverPercy.jpg|Silver Wind-up File:Wind-upPercy'sChocolateCrunch.jpg|Wind-up Chocolate Covered File:Wind-upJackFrostPercy.jpg|Wind-up Jack Frost File:Wind-upRollercoasterPercy.JPG|Wind-up Rollercoaster Percy File:PezJamesandPercy.jpg|PEZ James and Percy File:SweetPercy.JPG|A Percy toy that came with a chocolate egg File:MegabloksPercy.jpg|Mega Bloks File:MegaBloksDirtyPercy.jpg|Mega Bloks Dirty Percy File:MegabloksPercywithmatchingbridge.jpg|Mega Bloks with matching bridge File:MegaBloks2014Percy.jpg File:MyFirstPercy.jpg|My First Thomas MyFirstPercy2.jpg File:MyFirstThomasDriveAwayTalkingPercy.jpg|My First Drive-Away Talking Percy File:MeccanoPercy.jpg|Meccano File:PercyAquadraw.jpg|Aquadraw File:DiscoverJunctionPercy.jpg|Discover Junction File:DiscoverJunctionPercy'sFarmDelivery.jpg|Discover Junction Percy's farm delivery File:DiablocklargePercy.jpg|Diablock File:DiablockPercy.jpg|Small Diablock File:BigBuddyPercy.jpg|Big Buddy File:LEGODuploPercy.png|Lego Duplo File:NakayoshiPercy.jpg|Nakayoshi File:ChoroQPercy.jpg|Choro-Q File:TomicaPercyandTrucks.jpg|Tomica Percy with milk tanker, grey truck and brakevan File:TomicaUpsetPercy.jpg|Tomica Upset Percy File:TomicaChocolateCoveredPercy.jpg|Tomica Chocolate Covered Percy File:TomicaPercywithoiltankerandbrakevan.jpg|Original Tomica File:TomicaSilverPercy.png|Silver Percy File:BandaiTECPercy.jpg|Bandai TEC File:BandaiTECSMetallicPercy.jpg|Metallic Bandai TEC File:DepartingNowPercy.png|Departing Now File:MotorizedRailwayPercy.jpg|Motorized Railway File:MotorizedRailwaySoundsPercy.jpg|Motorized Railway with Sounds File:PushAlongPercy.jpg|Push Along File:PercyPullbackRacer.jpg|Pullback Racer File:Pull'n'SpinPercy.jpg|Pull 'n' Spin File:PercyPadlockandKey.jpg|Padlock and Key File:CapsuleCollectionPercy.jpg|Capsule Collection File:MicroRubberPercy.jpg|Micro Rubber File:TOMYPercyBathSquirter.jpg|TOMY Bath Squirter File:FisherPricePercyBathSquirter.jpg|Fisher-Price Bath Squirter File:RailRumblerPercy.jpg|Rail Rumbler File:TOMYPushNGoPercy.jpg|Push 'n' Go File:TOMYPushNGoMinis.jpg|Mini Push 'n' Go File:PushNSoundsPercy.JPG|Push N Sounds File:Flip&SwitchPercy.jpg|Flip & Switch File:FisherPriceStackingSteamies.jpg|Stacking Steamies File:PicoPicoPercy.jpg|Pico Pico File:LimitedEditionCollectionPercy.JPG|Limited Edition Collection File:LimitedEditionCollectionChocolateCoveredPercy.JPG|Limited Edition Collection Chocolate covered File:InteractiveLearningRailwayPercy.JPG|Interactive learning railway File:SubwayToyCollectiblePercy.jpg|Subway Toy Collectible File:MinisClassicPercy.jpg|Minis (Classic) File:MinisSpookyPercy.jpg|Minis (Spooky) File:MinisDinoPercy.jpg|Minis (Dino) File:MinisMetallicPercy.jpg|Minis (Metallic) File:MinisWarriorPercy.jpg|Minis (Warrior) File:MinisRobinPercy.png|Minis (DC Super Friends; Robin) File:MinisRacersPercy.png|Minis (Racers) File:MinisLauncherExclusivePercy.jpg|Minis (Launcher) File:MinisTwist-n-TurnStuntSetMiningPercy.JPG|Minis Mining Percy from the Twist-n-Turn Stunt Set File:MINISChocolateCrunchPercyPrototype.png|Minis (Chocolate Crunch Prototype) File:MyFirstThomas&FriendsRailRollersPercy.PNG|Rail Rollers File:MyThomasStoryLibraryPercy.png|My Thomas Story Library book File:Percy2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Story Library book File:PercyStoryLibraryBook(Polish).jpg|Polish Story Library book File:PercyStoryLibrary(Welsh).jpg|Welsh Story Library book File:MyThomasStoryLibraryPercyChinese.png|Chinese Story Library book File:PercytheCheekyLittleEngine.png|Percy the Cheeky Little Engine File:Percy(EngineAdventures).png|Engine Adventures book File:OwenBellBlockPuzzle3.jpg|Block Puzzle File:PercyTradingCard.png|Trading Card File:TheGreatDiscoveryPercycard.jpg See also * Category:Images of Percy he:פרסי Category:North Western Railway Category:Steam locomotives Category:0-4-0 Category:Tank engines Category:Thomas' Branch Line